bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Giselle Gewelle/Archive 1
Gender With the latest Chapter of Bleach, is Giselle's gender confirmed as being a man? Or is it just an insult by Yumichika Ayasegawa?--CNBA3 (talk) 02:25, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :At the moment, we have nothing. Aside from one statement by Yumichika, everything we've had up to this point suggests Giselle is a female. At best, we'd need her to admit to this "accusation" in a later chapter before anything could reasonably be changed. Pretty much what Schiffy said, we're really going to go on the cautious side with this one and wait until something more concrete is presented than Yumichika's accusation. Seems like the best course to handle this situation anyway. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:51, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Personality I think we should add more to her personality, such as she is sadistic person having forced people to kill themselves and has no remorse using her own friends as pawns. Also she tries to provoke people to attack her. CoolJazzman (talk) 07:04, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :I just want to take a moment here to point out that sadistic is not a catch-all description of people who commit absurd or cruel acts of violence; a sadist is someone who takes evident joy in the pain he or she causes other, an in-universe example being Kūgo, who was literally laughing at how he broke Ichigo's spirit. Anyway, all the things you mentioned can be added (although as I pointed out, the first example isn't her being sadistic), and I'll get around to doing so at some point. Thanks for bringing it up.--Xilinoc (talk) 09:47, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man, it looks a lot better!!! CoolJazzman (talk) 10:42, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Giselle's gender Both Yumichika and Charlotte hinted to it. http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/591/16 http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/588/18 And each time Giselle reacted strangely..it's not confirmed yet but it hasn't been confirmed that he's a female either. As Nodt was called an it for a bit on his page can't the same be done for Giselle? --Tyler Perry (talk) 20:50, July 30, 2014 (UTC)Tyler Perry :There's a big difference between As and Giselle: with As, we couldn't see his face or any features that would identify him as a man or a woman, so we had to resort to it in order to avoid speculation. Giselle, however, currently has the appearance of a girl, and we've only gotten vague hints at her being a man. At the moment, she clearly identifies herself as a woman and takes great offense to being insinuated as anything else, so she'll remain a she for now.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:02, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::It does not matter what hints are there, until we have proof then her Gender will remain a She!! Also, she is identifying as a Female and we have to respect that even if she is genetically male!! Spiritual Power For about a while now Giselle has still not been listed with a spiritual power. It is pretty obvious that she possesses Immense Spiritual Power. According to chapter 499 page 5 all the members of the Sternritter possess spiritual power greater or equal to that of a Captain, this is proven when she was able to kill a number of soul reapers and turn them into zombies, which she controls. Among her strongest zombies is Bambietta Basterbine, a sternritter as well as Rangiku Matsumoto the lieutenant of squad 10, and three captains, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kensei Mugurama, and Rojuro Otoriboshi. So how come she is still not listed with spiritual pressure? Can we put this under her Powers & Abilities? --Tuxedo12 (talk) 01:11, August 29, 2014 (UTC :First off, the chapter 499 reference that can be found on multiple Sternritter pages only applies to those whom we saw in the first invasion of the Seireitei - we never saw Giselle, or any of her cohorts sans Bambietta for that matter. Secondly, the random 11th Division Shinigami whom she zombified killed themselves while under her control, which says nothing about her level of spiritual power. Thirdly, Bambietta was unable to move and near death when Giselle killed her - she was so weakened by being blown up that pretty much anyone could off her at that point. And finally, for the other zombies, we have no indication that Giselle killed Hitsugaya and Rangiku before zombifying them, and as far as we've been told, Kensei and Rose were already dead. So no, we've got basically nothing on her level of spiritual power, and until we get a decent amount of actual evidence regarding it, we won't be changing anything. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:26, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Also, determining her spiritual power is very very tricky as we have not yet seen her in direct combat. I'm sorry but that does not make sense. Many of the sternritter who did not appear in the first invasion were listed with spiritual power. Besides the point each of the four are really strong, even Ikkaku and Yumichika were no match for her zombie ability. --Tuxedo12 (talk) 01:44, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Spiritual power is based on a character's individual combat prowess. Asides from Ichigo, Giselle has never directly fought another character. The power of the zombies that she controls is their own, not hers. And because all of the people she zombified were already dead or on the verge of death, the fact that she "killed" them cannot be used as a testament to her spiritual power. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 02:26, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok you got me there, but still no one answered my question she should still possesses a large amount of spiritual energy just to be able to control all those bodies, as she is a sternritter, and technically it can be considered a form of combat but she just like doesn't possesses a lot of physical strength or something. I mean half the sternritter that did not debut in the first invasion have spiritual power listed. I mean in the manga they did not specify "certain" sternritter. --Tuxedo12 (talk) 03:06, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Please point out to me which articles are like that, and I'll correct them. As for the manga, Akon specifically said that all the Sternritter they were detecting (aka the ones who were actually there) possess captain-level spiritual power; thus, we only use that particular reference for the Sternritter whom we saw during that event, e.g. Bazz-B, Jerome, and Bambietta. And no, other characters fighting for a particular character does nothing to establish the latter character's level of power.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:29, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Status So after seeing her being stabbed in the heart by Mayuri's "zombies" do we count her as being dead? I mean she probably is I'm like 75 percent sure because her ability doesn't heal a heart, unless she's immortal. --Greatsage92 (talk) 01:43, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :That's just it - we don't know how powerful her healing powers are, since we've only seen her recover from a bisected torso and a broken neck so far. As such, we can't safely list her as dead because we don't know if a shot through the heart is enough to kill her, or if she requires complete vaporization or whatever. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:35, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Dead? Lol what. no. she was not confirmed dead not even close. she got her neck snapped and split open and easily recovered from those injuries...--Seigheil (talk) 15:49, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Listing zombies as underlings? Would it be worth cataloging the characters turned into zombies and used by Giselle Gewelle? Just a thought, thanks. Skitzo1 (talk) 19:13, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :Its largely past tense now and not to mention that the gist of who was a zombie of hers is pretty much laid out over her plot and all corresponding characters as well as a fight article so its not really necessary at this point id think.-- First Invasion in the first Invasion, Jidanbo looks more like he was being controlled via The Zombie than Pepes powers. Wheras Rin was conscious and aware of his actions and was most likely beign controlled by The Love. Mayeb we should list Giselle as attacking the SRDI.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 22:18, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Except Giselle was never seen anywhere near the SRDI during that time, nor was she seen at all during the First Invasion. Until there's legitimate proof (like Giselle admitting to it) that it was her controlling Jidanbo and not PePe then we can't really change it. FutureQuincy (talk) 22:34, September 2, 2015 (UTC)